


Annabeth's Birthday

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Birthday Fluff, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: Percy struggles to find a gift for Annabeth's birthday, so he goes to a certain son of Hades for transportation...Crack fic
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Annabeth's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-operative story with my friend who doesn't have an AO3 account, but thanks to them!
> 
> The format for this is one paragraph per person, and we alternated.
> 
> I hope this makes you laugh

Annabeth hated her birthday.

So Percy gave her a blue cookie.

He thought it would make her feel better, but he was wrong.

Annabeth drop-kicked Percy because the cookie was stale.

He thought that was a little excessive, but what his girlfriend wants, his girlfriend gets.

 _What does she want?,_ Percy thought.

He thought about a billion things, including splashing her with a giant wave, but he figured that would not go over well.

He finally decided to get her a book on architecture, thinking she would like it.

The trouble is, Percy is absolutely clueless, and didn't realize that to get something from outside of Camp Half-Blood, you have to LEAVE Camp Half-Blood.

Percy decided he didn't care that he had to leave camp, and went to his hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary.

She had already been summoned by Hades, but Percy had his heart set on shadow traveling to get Annabeth's present, so he bribed his friend Nico di Angelo into shadow jumping him.

Nico, when was very annoyed by Percy's begging, reluctantly agreed. As soon as they got to the nearest Barnes & Noble, Nico quickly left, leaving Percy with no way back.

Nico knew he shouldn't have left Percy, especially when he landed in the infirmary, like his subconscious knew he couldn't handle two jumps in a row without the help of a certain stubborn sun of Apollo.

Nico rested in the infirmary for a good week, because of a battle that used lots of Underworld magic.

During that week, Nico found himself thinking less about Percy, and more about how Will's blue eyes looked like they sky on a summer day, which is why he didn't start wondering where Percy was until Annabeth ran up to him holding her dagger and looking ready to kill.

Nico then blurted, "Oh, no, the crazy blonde is back!"

To which Annabeth replied, "exCUSE ME?!"

Nico rushed to correct his mistake. "Sorry, what's wrong?"

"I have looked everywhere in Camp, and waited days for him to come back, but I'm done waiting, so. Where. The. *censored*. Is. Perseus. Freaking. Jackson," Annabeth growled.

Nico panicked, remembering where he left him and saying, "Barnes&Noblepleasedon'tstabme."

"WHY THE *CENSORED* ( **A/N: geez, Annabeth, watch your language** ) IS MY BOYFRIEND AT A BOOK STORE?! I DON'T EVEN THINK HE CAN READ!!"

Nico then replied with a confused tone, "I don't know! He begged me to shadow travel him there, and didn't ask for a way back."

"SO YOU JUST ASSUMED HE PLANNED SOMETHING?! SEAWEED BRAIN NEVER PLANS ANYTHING!!"

"That's not MY fault," Nico replied, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Yes, but it is your problem, so you better get your arse up and shadow travel us over there!"

Just then Percy bursted into the room waving a object wrapped in blue and gray wrapping paper.

Annabeth ran towards him and slapped him across the face, shouting incoherently.

Percy dropped the package with a thud and hugged her.

Annabeth struggled against Percy's hug, trying to get away (and probably slap him), but to no avail.

When he finally let her go, Annabeth was completely red with anger.

"Perseus Jackson," she started.

Percy gulped.

"Why the Hades were you at a bookstore?!"

"I don't know what you mean," Percy said sheepishly.

"Why were you at a bookstore?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what a bookstore is."

"PERSEUS JACKSON."

"Who's that?"

"ARGH!!"

"Sorry, I don't speak English."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sure you will, Wise Girl." He slung an arm around her, grinning. "I'm sure you will."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun, so please no hate.


End file.
